


No wolves on the furniture

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Kosmo, Because of Reasons, Farting, Gen, Pee, bad wolfie, but they forgive him, misbehaving space wolf, ruined furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Kosmo's been a bad bad wolfie.





	No wolves on the furniture

One day Kosmo was bored so he decided to ruin the living room. He peed on the floor, chewed on the couch and the ottoman, got fur all over the pillows, and farted all over the shades. it was gross and when Keith got home he was mad and scolded him but Kosmo was cute and gave him big puppy eyes so Keith forgave him and just cleaned up the mess

but the next day he put up an anti-teleporting forcefield around the room so Kosmo couldn't get in again. sorry Kosmo


End file.
